Mr and Mrs Khanna
by Dareya Forever
Summary: story on kavi only 5 chapter
1. Chapter 1

hii everyone

i am back with new story on kavi

* * *

Character sektch

Kavin khanna : ek cid officer hai ... .. aur ek dum cool aur masti karne wala ladka hai .. shreya uski sister hai .. .. aur vo shreya koi baat chupta nhi hai ... par kavin ek sceret hai jo usne shreya se chupaya hai .. ... aur vo daya se bohut darr ta hai ... ..

Purvi Shetty : purvi sweet and chaming ladki hai ... .. purvi ki study complate kar liye hai aur wo jaldi cid officer bane wali hai ..purvi daya ki sister purvi k bhi ek sceret hai jo use ne daya se chupaya hai ... ...

Daya : purvi ka bhai hai aur cid officer hai ... .. aur angry young man hai .. shreya uski wife hai ... ..

Shreya : kavin ki sister hai aur daya ki wife hai ... .. shreya sweet aur simple ladki hai ..

* * *

ab mai apni story roz update kargi

keep loving kavi :-):-)

your dareya forever :-):-)


	2. Chapter 2

note : iss story mai purvi cid officer nahi hai .. vo bas apni study kar rahi hai

At moring

daya dinning table batha hota hai aur breakfast kar raha hota hai ... ... shreya kitchen se aati hai daya ke liye coffee lekar

shreya : daya aapki coffee

daya : hmm

aur vo table par rakhti hai aur breakfast karne lagti hai .. ..

daya : shreya purvi kaha hai ..

shreya : purvi apni friend k ghar gayi hai ... waha se collage jaayegi ..

daya : ok

dono baat kar rahe hote hai ... tabhi door ki bell bajti hai .. ... shreya uthi hai aur door kholiti hai aur dekhti hai .. kavin hota hai .. ..

shreya ( smile ) : good moring kavin

kavin ( smile ) : good moring shreya

kavin andar aata hai ... aur dinnig table k pass aata hai ... kavin daya ko dekhta hai

kavin ( smile ) : good moring jiju

daya : hmm good moring

shreya : kavin breakfast kar lo

kavin : ok shreya

aur vo breakfast karne lagta hai..

daya : shreya tum bureau nahi aa rahi ho.

.shreya : nahi daya mein aaj off liya hai..mujhe tarika saat bahar jaana hai ...

daya : thik hai ...

daya kavin ko dekhta hai ...

daya : aur tum kavin

kavin : bas 30 min aata hu

daya : hmm

aur vo bureau k liye chala jaata hai..

kavin ( thinking ) : kavin jaldi se breakfast kar aur bureau jaa nahi toh jiju phone par phone karge .. .. pata nahi jiju mujhe se humsha gusse mai kyu rehte hai ... ..

shreya : kavin

kavin : haa shreya

shreya : kya soch rahe ho

kavin : kuch nahi shreya ..

kavin breakfast karta hai aur bureau k liye chala jaata hai.. ..

at night

purvi room

purvi on call

purvi : dinner kiya tumne

preson : nahi bas kuch der mai karne wala hoon ... .

purvi : aaj kal tum bohut busy ho ...

preson : tum toh pata hai mujhe kitna kAam hota hai ... sirf raat ko time milta hai ... tumse baat karne ka liye ... ..

purvi : hmm kal tum free ho kya ...

preson : kal kuch kaam hai kya ..

purvi : kaam toh nahi hai.. kal dinner par chalte hai ..

preson : theek hai..

purvi : bye

preson : bye

purvi ( smile) : bohut din baad mai aur woh dinner par jaayege ...

i hope all like this chapter

short chapter ka liye sorry next chapter long hoga ...

Keep loving kavi :-):-)


	3. Chapter 3

next day

daya house

Purvi ready hokar niche aati hai ... .. dinning table k pass ..

purvi shreya se : good moring bhabhi

shreya ( smile ): good moring

aur vo chair par bathi hai ..

purvi : bhabhi bhai kaha hai.

shreya : daya bureau gaye hai .. kaam aa gaya hai is liye ..

purvi : ok

aur shreya aur purvi breakfast karne lagti hai ... purvi breakfast karte karte smile kar rahi hoti hai ... shreya sew him

shreya : kya baat hai purvi tum aaj bohut khush hoo ..

purvi : kuch nahi bhabhi ..

shreya : bolo na purvi kya baat hai jo tum itni smlie kar rahi ho ...

purvi : kuch nahi bhabhi mein kal ek comday movie dekhi thi bas scene yaad aaya is liye .. ..

shreya : hmm

purvi breakfast khatam karti hai ...

purvi : bye bhabhi shaam ko milte hai

shreya : bye purvi

purvi collage k liye chali jaathi hai .. ..

shreya ( pov ): kuch toh baat hai .. purvi kuch din se bohut aalg lag rahi hai ... kuch toh chupa rahi hai... ..

aur vo bureau chali jaathi hai ... ..

khushi ( purvi friend )

Khushi room

khushi : purvi bas 10 min mai ready ho kar aati hoon

purvi : theek hai ..

khushi ready hone chali jaati hai .. .. purvi apne phone lati hai aur whats app par msg karti hai ..

purvi : hii good moring

5 min baad

on msg

preson : good moring

purvi : yaad hain na aaj dinner par jaana hai ..

preson : haa yaad hai tumse mile na jo hai.. ..

purvi : late mat hone raat ko

preson : nahi hoga ..

purvi : good

preson : waise tum kahan ho

purvi : khushi k ghar par hu ...

preson : collage nahi gayi abhi tak

purvi : bas thodi der mai jaa rahi hu .. khushi ready ho rahi hai .. ..

preson : oh ..

purvi : tumne breakfast kiya

preson : haa .. tumhe mai drop kar collage tak

purvi : nahi mai khushi k saat ja rahi ho .. aur tumhe pata hai khushi ko tumare bare mai nahi pata hai .. ager use pata chale ga toh bhabhi ko bol degi .. .

preson : ok purvi

purvi : i love you

preson : i love you too ... ..

15 min baad khushi ready hokar aati hai .. .

khushi : sorry purvi vo late ho gaya

purvi : its ok

khushi apne beg leti hai aur dono collage jaate hai .. ...

at afternoon

purvi aur khushi collage se bahar aate hai ... ..

purvi : khushi chalo shoping par jaate hai.. ...

khushi : shoping par kyun purvi ...

purvi : mujhe ek dress lena hai ...

khushi : 3 din phela hi humne shoping ki thi purvi ... ...

purvi : par mujhe shoping karne hai ... tu chal rahi yaa nahi ...

khushi : theek hai chal .. ...

purvi aur khushi dono mall mai jaate hai .. ...purvi apne liye dress choose kar rahi hoti hai .. par use kuch pasand nahi aa rahe hote hai ...

khushi : purvi tumea kuch pasand kyu nahi aa rahe hai ... yeha bohut saare ache dress hai ... ...

purvi : mujhe color pasand nahi aa rahe hai ... ...

khushi : koi bhi dress lo tume kaha bahar jaana hai ..

purvi ( mind ): bahar jaana hai tabhi toh dress le rahi hoon... dinner par jo jaa rahi .. ...

khushi : ab tum kya soch rahi ho

purvi : kuch nahi

1 hours baad purvi ko ek dress pasand aata hai.. black color k dress jo long hota hai ... ( aur use preson k fav color hai )

purvi ( mind ) : uska fav color hai .. mujhe is dress mai dekh kar wo khush ho jaaye ga ...

purvi bill pay karte hai aur dono ghar jaate hai...

7 : 00 pm

dareya room

daya room mai enter hota hai aur dekhta hai shreya cupbord mai kapde thik kar rahi hoti hai .. .. daya use ka pass jata hai aur shreya ko hug karta hai .. ... shreya ko pata hai daya hai

shreya ( smile) : aa gaye aap

daya : hmm .. aur vo shreya k neck par kiss karne lagta hai .. ..

shreya : kya kar rahe hai aap

daya : apni biwi se pyaar .. aur vo shreya ko trun karta hai aur forehead par kiss karta hai phir dono cheek shreya apni eyes close karti hai .. .. daya shreya k lip par kiss karta hai ... 5 min baad daya broke the kiss .. .. aur dono ek dusre ki eyes mai dekh rahe hote hai .. ..

shreya : aap fresh ho jaaye .. ...

daya : hmm aur vo phir se shreya ko hug karta hai .. ...

shreya : daya jaaye na fresh hone ..

daya : nahi ..

shreya : pls daya .. ..

daya : ok .. ... daya hug se aalg hota hai .. aur vo fresh hone jaane wala hote hai ...

purvi : bhai ...aur purvi room enter hoti hai ... ...

daya : haa purvi .. ...

purvi : bhai mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai ...

daya : haa bolo purvi .. ...

purvi : bhai mai khushi k ghar jaa rahi hu study karne .. ..

daya : abhi jaana

purvi : haa bhai vo kal ek exam hai .. mai khushi k saat study karne wali hoon ... mai jaav bhai ..

daya : theek hai purvi

purvi : mai 10 bhaje aa jaavu gi ... ..

daya : ok

purvi room se chali jaati hai aur khushi k ghar jaati hai ... ..

15 min baad

daya ready hokar aata hai aur neche aata hai .. .. aur vo kitchen mai jaata hai ..

shreya : daya aap yeah

daya : mujhe pani chaiye

shreya daya ko pani deti hai ... ..

shreya : daya aap tv dekhi ya tab tak mai khana banati hoon ...

daya : khana banane ki zarurat nahi hai ..

shreya : kyun daya

daya : hum aaj dinner par bahar chalte hai .. .. waise bhi bohut din hogaye hai .. humdono kahin gaya nahi hain

shreya : theek hai... mai ready hokar aati hoon ...

20 min baad

shreya ready hokar niche aati hai ...daya use hi dekh rahe hota hai...shreya ne blue color ki saree pehni hoti hai .. hair open aur simpal make up kiya hota hai .. ..

shreya : chale daya

daya : haa .. ..

dono ghar se bahar aate hai ...daya door loke karta hai.. ... aur dono restaurants jaate hai .. ..

restaurants ka bahar

preson waha poch gaya hota hai aur vo purvi k wait kar raha hota hai .. ..

preson : purvi abhi tak aayi kyun nahi .. ... vo preson purvi ko phone kar rahe hota hai par purvi phone pick up karti hai... ... tabhi purvi waha aati hai ..

purvi : hii

preson : purvi mai kabse phone kar raha hu tumhe .. .

purvi : sorry **Kavin **... ..

kavin : its ok ...

purvi : kavin andar chale

kavin : haa ... aur dono andar jaate hai ...

i hope all you like this chapter

keep loving Kavi : -) : -)


End file.
